


So should I give up

by StayMyday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choreographer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Comforting Kwon Soonyoung, Cuddles, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insecure Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon are Best Friends, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Platonic Kissing, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, this is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayMyday/pseuds/StayMyday
Summary: Jihoon is overworked and way too stressed and it's getting to him. Fortunately he has Soonyoung to pull him down when he gets too lost in his head.(am i projecting? probably)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	So should I give up

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so please bear with me!

A loud groan echoed in a room, followed by a hollow thud. Jihoon groaned again, sitting back up and leaning back in his chair. He spun around with it - once, twice, three times. He groaned again, getting up and checking the time. It wasn't too late, around 10 pm. His roommate (and best friend) should be home around now. Just as the thought crossed his mind he could hear a door opening and slamming close.

"Jihoonie, I'm home!" A smile tug its way on Jihoon's lips and he slowly made his way out of the bedroom (which was made into a studio).

"Hey Soon" he said, leaning against the door frame.

"Have you eaten yet?" Soonyoung asked, kicking his running shoes off. Jihoon shrugged.

"Nah, not really. Does a pot of coffee count as a meal?" Soonyoung huffed smiling.

"No it doesn't and you know it too. Do we have anything?"

"I think there's leftovers from yesterday. Go take a shower you smelly and I'll warm it up for us."

"Thanks Hoonie, you're the best." Jihoon smiled as he watched Soonyoung go to the bathroom, making a quick stop to their bedroom before that. When he emerged from there his bag was missing and he had clean sweatpants and a t-shirt with him. The shirt looked familiar and Jihoon had half a mind to think that it might be his.

  


* * *

  


Soonyoung and Jihoon were nestled to a couch under a fluffy blanket, leftovers on their lap and some drama playing from their TV. It was pleasantly silent, only the quiet chatting from the drama buzzing on the background and each of them commenting the scenes from time to time. When the duo was done with their food, Soonyoung silently put their plates to the table in front of them, glancing to Jihoon. The other didn't acknowledge it, deciding to blatantly ignore it. He knew that Soonyoung was sharp even though most people saw him as a goofy albeit talented dancer (of course he was talented, he was a background dancer for Seventeen and a choreographer for Pledis for crying out loud).

  


Soonyoung huffed, kicking Jihoon's legs lightly under the cover. Jihoon grunted back, lifting his legs and unceremoniously planted them on Soonyoung's lap. Soon he felt hands gently rubbing his legs up and down, tension slowly leaving his body.

"Jihoonie, do you have problems with composing?" Soonyoung asked quietly but sternly. It still sometimes surprised Jihoon that when it came to 'real talk' the other didn't circle around the topic like he usually did. He let out a sigh.

"I mean... kinda. I just can't get the words out. And when I do I can't build anything from it or the other way around." Jihoon could feel Soonyoung squeeze his leg sympathetically. 

"I know what you mean. It's the same with choreographing." Jihoon let out a huff, kicking Soonyoung in the stomach with no real malice behind it.

"It's not the same! You create to something what's already existing! I need to create from scratch!" Jihoon could feel his throat getting tighter. Oh no, this was no good. He couldn't have a mental breakdown in front of his best friend - _again_. 

  


Soonyoung only hummed. He maneuvered himself so he was laying down, back nestled securely against the armrest and without a word pulled Jihoon on his lap, tangling their feet together. Jihoon gulped, willing down his tears. Soonyoung rubbed his cheek against the back of Jihoon's head.

"Don't worry, you'll get over the block. You always do. You're so incredibly talented Hoonie. You amaze me every time I hear your songs, no matter if it was an early draft or the final product I'd be choreographing to. You've come so far", Soonyoung whispered the last sentence, pressing his lips against the top of Jihoon's head. The other didn't say anything, just nuzzled against the warm feeling and securing words. He pulled Soonyoung's hand up and left a kiss to the back of it, lips barely grazing the skin.

"I'm still lacking so much. Why they even hired me? I'm not doing a good job delivering good songs or arrangements to them, why do they keep me in their checklist??" Soonyoung snorted at that.

"Are you kidding me? You're Pledis' _best_ producer! You've composed so much stuff to them already, more songs that I have danced to!" Jihoon shook his head, curling up in himself.

"It's not the same, Soon... You're a dancer. Choreographer. You take more time around songs than me, especially if you're learning or teaching a new routine. I'm supposed to just throw songs up every time they ask one."

"You're not and you know it. C'moon shorty, you're being too hard on yourself." Jihoon sniffled a little, squeezing Soonyoung's hands closer to his body. For a while no one said anything.

  


"Soon... can you sing for me?" Jihoon finally asked with a shaky voice. Without another word Soonyoung started humming. Jihoon's eyes started to drift close. He turned around on Soonyoung's lap, nuzzling his face against the other one's neck. Before long Soonyoung's humming died down, making way to soft little snores. Jihoon smiled fondly, cuddling closer to the other and pulling the fluffy blanket better over them. They could spend one night on the couch, right?'

(When they woke up, Jihoon was extremely cranky and every muscle in Soonyoung's body was tense. But it was worth it.)


End file.
